


Broommates love

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Free Time - Fandom, Tennis - Fandom, aussie rules, hub life, matt scharenberg, tennis match - Fandom, tim broomhead - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: South Australian boys Scharenberg and Broomhead killing time with tennis while the senior team defeated the Weagles.
Kudos: 1





	Broommates love

"That's 30-love," Matt Scharenberg called, picking up the ball that Tim Broomhead had hit out on the full. "Come on, Tim, you're hopeless today."

Tim shrugged, disinterested. They were having their daily tennis match on the Twin Waters pristine courts, and Tim had won most matches in the past week. "Got a lot on my mind," he said.

"Like what?" Shaz said, almost rhetorically, as he got ready to serve. 

Shaz bounced the tennis ball a few times and adjusted the back of his pants. Then he wiped his nose a few times with his sweatband, and adjusted his pants again. A few more bounces of the ball, and then he got ready to serve. He hit the ball sweetly and it landed right where he wanted it to. Tim swung and the ball was smashed back.... right into the net.

"40 love!!!" Shaz called out, gleefully. 

He took a tennis ball out of his pocket while Tim swatted away the ball that he'd hit into the net. Shaz went through his serving routine again and hit the ball almost as sweetly as the previous one. Tim managed to hit back over the net and the rally was on. They hit the ball back and forth between each other, each diving and running around the court, until both boys were soaked in sweat and panting hard.

Eventually, after about half an hour, Tim lobbed one back in a perfect position for Shaz (who was already up close to the net) to put away. This was it. For the championship point. 40-love with the game poised at 5 sets to 1. Shaz's eyes lit up as the ball bounced near him and he readied his racquet. He hit the ball, aiming for a spot on Tim's side on the opposite side to where Tim was. But he was a fraction late and the ball slammed into the net. Shaz dropped to his knees, exhausted, and devastated.

Tim laughed. "40-15," he called out, cackling.

Shaz grabbed the ball, walked back to his baseline, and, without going through his usual serving routine, he served the fastest ace that he'd ever served up. It was like lightning. He put so much anger into it and it just whizzed by Tim's ear before Tim could even blink.

"Game, set, match," Shaz said, briskly walking up to Tim and shaking his hand. 

Tim shook Shaz's hand and just laughed. "You always get so competitive," he said, shaking his head. 

They put their racquets and balls away in the shed and looked at their watches. It was lunchtime. They both headed to the mess hall, chatting about their favourite fishing spots in Adelaide.

Shaz and Tim arrived at the mess hall, now lost in a conversation about the young talent they'd seen or read about in SANFL this year, and suddenly went dead silent at the noise in the hall.

Considering the hall had been mostly empty and quiet this past week, the buffets always full to the brim with food, it was a shock to see people everywhere, eating, laughing, talking. 

"They're back," Shaz said, brightly, putting on a big smile. "From their epic win in Perth last night."

"Yep," said Tim, just as brightly, genuinely excited to see Brodie again. He missed the guy so much, and had even considered stowing away in Brodie's bag.

As Shaz and Tim picked up plates and chose from the meagre amounts of bread and salad in the buffet, they found two seats together and sat down to eat. 

After lunch, as everyone was all going their separate ways to enjoy a bit of free time, Tim spotted Brodie across the room and took off running. He jumped into Brodie's arms and hugged him tight.

"Missed you, Brodes," Tim said into his shoulder, with his arms and legs both wrapped tightly around Brodie's body. "you played awesome last night. Congrats on 150 games. Never leave me again."

"Missed you too, Tim," Brodie said, holding Tim just as tightly.


End file.
